Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to increasing data storage capacity using a processor device in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Many of these computer systems include virtual storage components.
Within the computing environment, system resources may be required to perform a variety of operations and services, along with operating multiple applications while providing sufficient storage capacity. Performance and capabilities of software applications are often bounded by the physical resources allocated to that software. The challenge in such systems is provide sufficient storage capacity and further increase the capacity while allowing the application to continue to grow and expand without limitations to the physical storage capacities.